


Cubierto en Cenizas

by GinellaEvans



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Genderbending, Historical, Historical References, M/M, Male Cinderella, Remake, Retelling, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slow Romance, fairy tale story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinellaEvans/pseuds/GinellaEvans
Summary: Alexis ha vivido por un largo periodo de tiempo una buena vida con su padre. Sin embargo... Este se casa con la señora Tremaine y más tarde desaparece sin dejar rastro. Su vida da un giro de 180 grados y Alexis tendrá que sobrevivir a la cruenta vida que le obligan a llevar. Y además el príncipe está buscando esposa, lo que podría complicar más las cosas. ¿Podría esto empeorar?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer:
> 
> * En esta historia es MUY posible que haya shonen-ai (amor entre chicos). Andad con cuidado.
> 
> * No leáis esta historia a menos que ya tengáis los 13 años. 13, REPITO. Es por precaución, no otra cosa.
> 
> * La historia no es TAN original, de ahí que sea un fanfiction/remake.
> 
> * El romance de este tipo no es, ni de lejos, un género que suela escribir. El drama tampoco. Pero, un reto es un reto.
> 
> * Me he ajustado a varias historia de la Cenicienta (sí, hay más de una), pero como lugar elegí Francia por Perrault y he intentado mantenerme real a cómo se hacían las cosas durante estos tiempos, lo cual no ha sido fácil pues no hay tanto sobre estas épocas, así que hice lo que pude.
> 
>  
> 
> Ya nada más. Disfrutad.

En una tierra lejana, existía un lugar con un rey bueno, pero estricto, que vivía con su único hijo en el palacio, quien era benévolo y poseía un corazón de oro. El rey no era muy mayor, pero una enfermedad estaba tomando su vida muy rápidamente y había pedido a su hijo a tener pronto un heredero que poner en el trono para poder descansar en paz sabiendo que su línea continuaría. Su hijo, preocupado por su pobre padre, prometió que le daría uno al trono; por desgracia, la princesa con la que se había casado hace unos años, murió en el parto junto con el niño. El rey, muy enfermo, decidió que haría una fiesta donde todos los nobles de este reino y otros reinos amigos pudiesen asistir, incluyendo todas las chicas nobles que no tuvieran marido aún.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

El sol salió de las colinas más allá de la preciosa casa de piedra y un chico apuesto salió de ésta, silbando solo con los pájaros, y fue a saludar a un hombre que había parado cerca de la carretera y al lado de la valla de la entrada del jardín de la casa.

—¡Padre! —El chico sonrió enormemente y el hombre, bajando del caballo, sonrió también.

—Oh, ¡ahí estás, Alexis! Siempre estás aquí cuando vuelvo de mis viajes —el hombre, que era su padre, comentó.

—Nunca te fallaría, padre. Ya lo sabes —replicó—. ¿Conseguiste vender todo?

—Fue difícil, pero sí... Algunas de las cosas se vendieron a esta buena cliente que te mencioné.

—Sí... La señora Tremaine... —Sonrió Alexis un poco con satisfacción—. ¿Cómo estaba?

—Bastante angustiada. Su marido murió hace un año, ¿entiendes? Así que, ha estado buscando a alguien porque tiene dos hijas, ya ves... —continuó hablándole.

Alexis sólo sonrió ligeramente. Había vivido lo suficiente con su padre por un largo tiempo, así que ya conocía cómo era. Su madre había muerto cuatro años atrás y, aunque las clases sociales y los nobles habían respetado la decisión de su padre en no tener otra esposa, ahora con la señora Tremaine le estaban presionando un poco pues una mujer de su edad, todavía joven, tenía que tener un marido adecuado; más aún porque tenía dos hijas.

—¿Aún no ha encontrado a alguien? —preguntó en cambio.

—No, hijo. Pobre mujer. Ella completamente sola, cuidando a sus dos hijas, y con el poco patrimonio del marido... —Sacudió la cabeza.

Alexis sonrió de nuevo. Su familia, incluyendo su madre fallecida, habían tenido algo en común: estaban llenos de amabilidad, amor y generosidad. Así que, oír a su padre contando aquello, sabía qué intentaba decir: se estaba sintiendo culpable de no aceptar la oferta que los otros nobles le habían dado de casarse con la señora Tremaine.

—¿Sabes? Si piensas que te traerá la felicidad, incluso si es sólo ayudando una buena cliente y también una amiga para que tenga una buena vida... sabes que siempre te apoyaré —dijo a su padre con una mirada de complicidad.

Su padre, totalmente contento y brillando de felicidad, prácticamente saltó y golpeó la espalda de Alexis con algo de fuerza.

Alexis sólo sonrió levemente y observó cómo su padre saltaba ilusionado hacia la casa.

Quién iba a decir que se equivocaría tanto...


	2. Capítulo 2

Una luz empezó a molestarle y, dándose la vuelta, entrecerró los ojos con fuerza. Bostezó al oír unos pájaros piar en la repisa de la ventana y suspiró con cansancio.

«Es muy pronto» pensó, estirando los brazos y levantándose de la cama.

Con pesar, dejó caer los hombros y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire de la mañana. El cielo estaba completamente claro y, como casi no había una nube, el sol parecía brillar con más claridad que nunca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió de su arcón las ropas que tenía que ponerse y comenzó a quitarse las que usaba para dormir.

Como casi todas las mañanas, se quedó observando el vestido azul y el delantal que le pertenecían antes de comenzar a ponerse todo. Mirándose en el espejo, hizo una mueca y sus lágrimas volvieron a amontonarse. Pasándose las manos por los ojos para secarlas, se puso los zapatos, recogió su pelo castaño en una coleta baja y salió de su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras hacia la derecha, llegó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba el resto de servicio. Para una casa tan grande como era, eran pocos los que se encargaban de la casa; en total eran tres si se le contaba: la cocinera, el jardinero y él mismo, que se encargaba de la limpieza y de despertar al resto.

—Ve preparando el desayuno, Johanne —dijo a la cocinera, antes de dirigirse por otra salida para ir hacia la parte principal de la casa.

—¡De acuerdo! —Oyó que le decía.

Suspirando, subió la escalinata azul principal y se metió primero en una habitación. Corrió las cortinas y se acercó hasta la cama solo un poco.

—Buenos días, es hora de levantarse. El desayuno estará listo en 20 minutos —saludó a la actual señora de la casa.

Vio como la señora de la casa (no pensaba llamarle de otra manera que no fuera su apellido o ese apelativo) se incorporaba de la cama y hacía ademán de salir.

—Ve a avisar a mis hijas y hacer tus tareas, venga.

—Como usted mande, señora.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

—¡Alexis! —le llamó antes de que pudiera alcanzar el manillar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se giró con lentitud hacia la señora de la casa.

—Hace falta hacer las compras de comida, así que dile a Johanne que te de la lista.

Alexis asintió levemente con la cabeza, cogió el manillar de la puerta y salió tan estrepitado como pudo.

Dirigiéndose por el pasillo, se metió en otra habitación, repitió el proceso que con la señora de la casa y lo mismo con la siguiente habitación para terminar de despertar a todos los miembros que vivían en la casa.

Con prisas, se fue hasta el almacén para coger lo necesario para limpiar y corrió hasta el comedor para darle una pasada antes de que llegasen allí. En sólo unos cinco minutos fue capaz de limpiar todo el suelo y rápidamente bajó a las cocinas para preguntar a Johanne por la lista de comida.

—Uy, dame un minuto cielo... —mencionó la cocinera, alejándose de la mesa donde había estado trabajando.

Alexis le siguió con los ojos, vio como cogía del armario un papel y ofreció una de sus manos para cogerlo.

—Ahí tienes. Eso sí, antes de salir deberías arreglarte un poco más... Ya sabes cómo se pone la señora Tremaine por esas cosas —dijo haciendo una seña a su aspecto.

—¡Ya parezco una chica bastante, Johanne! ¡Y estoy...! ¡Esto es muy injusto!

—Lo sé, lo sé... Alexis cielo... Sólo déjame arreglarte el cabello y la cara un poco, ¿sí?

Alexis apartó la vista de Johanne, pero asintió con la cabeza y se sentó sobre una silla de la cocina. Con gran destreza, Johanne cogió su coleta y la convirtió pronto en un moño. De un cajón sacó unos materiales de maquillaje y Alexis cerró los ojos en ese momento y cuando ya fue libre y Johanne ya le había soltado, decidió abrirlos con algo de duda.

—No te preocupes, te he quedado bien. Sólo recuerda que eres una señorita en cuanto salgas y todo lo que te he enseñado de cómo hablamos las mujeres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Johanne.

—Muy bien entonces. Anda, tira a comprar. Viviremos bien sin ti por unas horas.

Alexis asintió con la cabeza, se guardó la lista en un bolsillo del vestido, cogió una cesta bien grande y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina hacia el patio de la casa.

Dio un rodeo hacia la izquierda, pasando por los rosales que cuidaba el jardinero, y una vez llegó a la valla de madera se fue camino arriba hacia donde se encontraba el mercado.

Desde que su padre había desaparecido cuando Alexis tenía catorce, un año después de que se hubiera casado con la señora Tremaine, llevaba ya cuatro años enteros vistiéndose como una chica y, aunque se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas y tener los modelos apropiados del sexo opuesto, había cosas en su cabeza que no conseguía cambiar. Era extremadamente de risa que encontrase algo como coser, las labores domésticas o la comida como algo fácil mientras que vestirse con vestidos, maquillarse y la forma de inclinarse para saludar no terminaban por meterse dentro de su pequeño cerebro.

La zona de mercado era algo que siempre le aliviaba observar pues el ajetreo y parloteo de la gente le distraía de todo lo que se suponía que era o de toda su vida en general. No sabría decidirse si seguía en su situación por su amabilidad y generosidad o si simplemente estaba siendo idiota. Por lógica, sabía que no importaba cuál de ellas era verdad porque sabía que no podría sobrevivir por medio del aire y que, al fin y al cabo, la casa era suya realmente y que huir sólo conseguiría la satisfacción de su madrastra y de sus horribles hermanastras. Además, en cuanto se puso un vestido, ya había declarado su sentencia a muerte.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Con pesar, sacó del vestido la lista de la compra y se dirigió a diversos puestos uno por uno con el dinero en la cesta y pidiendo lo que necesitaba. Antes de dirigirse al puesto de verduras, su vista se fijó en un puesto que vendía telas y ropas. Enseguida reconoció a quien estaba vendiendo las cosas y se acercó hasta allí.

—Hola Désirée...

—Oh dios... ¿Alexis? —La chica levantó los ojos sorprendida—. Estás irreconocible. ¿Cómo estás?

Alexis se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, sin saber cómo responder. Físicamente y en cuestiones de salud no podía quejarse pues se encontraba perfectamente, pero emocionalmente no sabría si estaba bien del todo. Aunque mantenía su positivismo y su generosidad sin caer en ninguna mala acción, había ocasiones en las que tenía ganas de llorar, gritar o hacer algo para liberar toda la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Parece que has vendido mucho hoy —Alexis decidió comentar, sus ojos bajando hacia la mesa donde estaban todas las cosas que vendía la chica—. ¿Cómo va el negocio fuera?

—Muy bien, gracias. Mi padre ha conseguido mandar varias telas fuera y hacer ventas en el extranjero y traer algunas de otros países hacia aquí. Las cosas van bastante bien así que no puedo quejarme —Sonrió ella—. Tendrías que venir a casa al menos un día, hace mucho que no te veo.

—No sería muy buena idea. Tus padres me conocen de antes, no como el resto de esta ciudad y creo que no podría soportar algo tan humillante —dijo Alexis con una sonrisa triste y señalando su aspecto en general—. Pero gracias por la oferta, Désirée.

—¿Sabes? Somos amigos desde la infancia y sabes que mis padres te respetan mucho y que querían ofrecerte mi mano para contraer matrimonio... No te van a tratar de humillar ni nada —suspiró con pesar.

—Espera... has dicho que querían ofrecerme... Eso quiero decir... —dijo Alexis alzando una ceja y con cara incrédula.

—Me ofrecieron casarme con el Conde Renaud hace una semana... Aún no me he decidido o algo, pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para decidir y, según mis padres, es una unión más buena para mejorar nuestro estatus —Désirée bajo la vista hacia sus zapatos, tratando de evitar mirar a Alexis—. Es un chico muy agradable, pero...

—Deberías coger la oportunidad y aceptar, ¿sabes? No se te va a presentar nada mejor en la puerta y, seamos honestos, mi situación no se va a arreglar en una semana o siquiera en dos. No hay salida de ella. Sólo es algo que tengo que aceptar y ya está...

—Alexis...

—Coge la oportunidad —Sonrió con fuerza a su amiga y ésta le abrazó.

—Eres una persona increíble Alexis... Sólo espero que consigas salir de esa situación como sea.

Alexis sonrió tras el abrazo y trató de no emocionarse con las palabras de su amiga. Désirée era una hija de un matrimonio de burgueses que habían sido grandes amigos con su madre y más tarde su padre, así que conocía a su amiga desde su niñez. Sin embargo, con el matrimonio de su padre con la señora Tremaine había dejado de verle tan a menudo y en esos pocos años, ésta era la segunda vez que se veían. Tenía que admitir que su amiga también había cambiado mucho.

Lentamente, se fue soltando del abrazo y se despidió de su amiga, alegando que aún tenía algunas compras que realizar. Cuando cogió todo lo necesario y lo guardó en la cesta, se dirigió hacia la senda que indicaba la salida hacia la periferia, donde se encontraban la mayoría de casas de la nobleza y algunas pocas de la burguesía. Cuando ya llevaba más de unos minutos andando y ya casi se encontraba cerca de la verja, oyó un carruaje y levantó la vista al ver que no venía de detrás (que era donde quedaba el mercado) sino que venía de delante.

Poco a poco, el carruaje fue haciéndose visible y Alexis reconoció enseguida el diseño como uno de los carruajes reales. Parecía venir de la casa vecina y Alexis casi se preguntó que hacía un carruaje real visitando a unos nobles, pero cuando vio que se acercaba hacia su casa (seguía siendo suya, aunque su madrastra dominase por encima suyo) supuso que lo averiguaría enseguida.

El carruaje paró enfrente suyo y una persona más mayor que Alexis salió de él. Llevaba puesto un traje precioso de un color blanco con decoraciones verdes y plateadas.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿trabaja en la casa Tremaine? —le preguntó nada más salir.

Parpadeó por unos segundos como un búho y tratando de estar algo presentable, sacudió su vestido ligeramente con disimulo.

—Sí, así es —asintió Alexis.

—Entonces, por favor, entregue esta misiva del rey y añada que todos esperamos que toda la familia pueda acudir —dijo él, bajando sólo un poco la cabeza y dándole un gran papel enrollado.

—Gracias, ahora mismo la entregaré. Tenga un buen día —respondió Alexis antes de que el otro se subiera de nuevo al carruaje.

—Igualmente señorita.

Alexis sonrió todo lo que pudo antes de abrir la verja y dirigirse a pasos agigantados hacia la mansión. Como siempre, sus ojos subieron por un segundo para admirar la estructura para después sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse por la izquierda para entrar por la parte de las cocinas para dejar la comida que había comprado ahí antes de subir para dar el papel hacia la señora Tremaine.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio que no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y dejó la cesta sobre la mesa, decidiendo volver más tarde para guardar los alimentos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue escaleras hacia arriba y llegó hasta la escalinata principal. Mientras subía, decidió echar un vistazo al interior del papel.

_Vuestro rey, Jean Pietre Leroy, y el príncipe, Louis Claude Leroy, convocan un baile real empezando el próximo viernes cuando las campanas toquen las 9 de la noche. Esto se repetirá por dos días más y con ello, esto se dará por concluido y finalizado. En él, están invitadas todas las casas de los reinos vecinos más todas las casas de la nobleza y burguesía que puedan permitirse llegar hasta el palacio real. Además, se pide que dentro de todas estas se haga lo posible que estén presentes todas las mujeres en edad de casarse que no tengan pretendientes con el fin de que una de ellas sea elegida para contraer matrimonio con el príncipe y asegurar la línea real._

_Cordialmente firmado por,_

_El rey, Jean Pietre Leroy y El príncipe, Louis Claude Leroy._

Oh. O sea, que era eso. El príncipe estaba en necesidad de una esposa después de la muerte de su primera mujer, así que era obvio que tarde o temprano el rey haría algo para remediar el hecho de aún no tener su línea asegurada por un tiempo más. Sin nietos y con sólo un hijo varón, era muy posible que el trono cayese en manos de otra casa real, algo que no parecía desear en lo más mínimo.

Con un pequeño suspiro, enrolló la misiva de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la sala de música, donde podía ir vagamente un piano decentemente tocado, al contrario que la voz que cantaba. El violín de fondo no era bueno, pero eso podía ser más mejorado que la voz que salía de la sala.

—Cualquiera diría que está cantando un gallo... —murmuró Alexis por lo bajo antes de llamar a la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> &&& Por si alguien se pregunta o lo que sea... Sí, esta historia está en Amino bajo otro nombre (Vix) en algunas comunidades (dos, si mal no recuerdo). Soy la misma persona, ¿de acuerdo? ^^'
> 
> No quise publicarla todavía por mis redes sociales porque no terminaba de convencerme mi propia idea, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que pareció gustarle y en fin... porque ahí los capítulos son algo más cortos a lo que estoy acostumbrada a subir por aquí y bueno... He encontrado una manera de publicar la historia sin que sea demasiado corta y también manteniendo el formato que ya había puesto en las comunidades...
> 
> En fin... Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, se agradecen los comentarios, los favs, los follows y etc, etc...
> 
> Y en fin, no me matéis por la historia... Fue un reto que me propuso una amiga online y me prometí que le ganaría (dijo que sería incapaz de escribir algo así, por lo que...)
> 
> Un saludo a todos ^^ &&&


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> &&& Este trozo está dedicado hacia una de las mejores personas en el mundo online que he encontrado. A pesar de que no nos conozcamos en persona y de la cantidad de discusiones que hemos tenido, no hay nadie que sea mejor que tú. Han pasado ya tres años, creo que ya casi cautro, desde que nos conocemos y no dejo de estar agradecida de tener una persona como tú en mi vida: Creo que jamás tendré tanta suerte al encontrar a alguien tan atenta, honesta y realmente comprensiva sin ataduras. Espero pases un buen cumpleaños de todo corazón poque creo que no hay persona que se lo merezca más que tú. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, Angela.
> 
> Tu amiga,
> 
> Gin &&&

En cuanto terminó de llamar a la puerta, el piano hizo un estruendo sonido y Alexis prácticamente se estiró del susto. La puerta se abrió al instante, golpeando con fuerza la pared del interior y Alexis trató de no echarse hacia atrás con la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la señora Tremaine.

—Te tengo dicho muy claramente que no interrumpas cuando estemos dando música —le dijo con cara de malas pulgas.

—Disculpa, señora... Pero es que ha llegado una misiva real —dijo Alexis sacando la misiva enrollada que tenía en una de sus manos—. También me ha mencionado quien me la ha entregado que esperaba que toda la familia pudiese asistir.

—¡¿Del rey?! —chilló una de sus hermanastras y casi se pegó por conseguir la misiva si no fuera porque su hermana le jaló del vestido para impedírselo.

—Comportaos. Las dos —dijo la señora Tremaine con dureza.

Mirando a Alexis de los zapatos a la cabeza, cogió de sus manos la misiva que sostenía y la desenrolló para leerla.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué dice? —animó una de las hijas de Tremaine.

La señora Tremaine pareció pensarse si leerla en alto para más tarde simplemente decidir por hacerlo, como si el solo hecho no hiciese daño a nadie.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta como veis, mis queridas hijas. El rey necesita una esposa para el príncipe y esa podría ser una de vosotras —comentó cuando terminó.

Las dos hermanas profirieron un chillido agudo de emoción que hizo que Alexis se llevara levemente las manos a la cabeza por protección y que la madre levantase ligeramente la regla como amenaza a sus dos hijas que callaron al instante.

—Hijas... paciencia, por favor. Guardaos la emoción como buenas mujeres que sois. Hay que mostrar un comportamiento ejemplar para que el príncipe se fije en una de vosotras —dijo la señora Tremaine con toda la paciencia que tenía—. Necesitaremos vestidos, por desgracia...

Alexis sintió al segundo que, si no salía de ahí en esos mismos momentos, iba a tener que volver al mercado de nuevo. Pero, también sabía que, de igual manera, no se iba a librar de ello.

—Alexis... Ve al mercado de nuevo y coge unos vestidos buenos a esa amiga tuya para mis hijas y para mí misma. Amarillo y azul para Dianne y Anastasie, y que el mío sea verde —le miró directamente.

—Sí, señora...

—Pero madre... quien dio la misiva especificó que tenía que ir toda la familia si era posible... Que sepamos Cenizas aquí presente sigue estando en la nuestra... —mencionó una de ellas, sonriendo de forma maléfica.

Alexis frunció las cejas de mal humor y trató de no expresar el hecho de que el baile real le importaba bien poco y que bien toda la realeza podría vivir bien sin su presencia. Menos aún si tenía que presentarse como creía que tendría que hacerlo.

—Muy cierto, cariño... —asintió la señora Tremaine compartiendo la sonrisa de su hija—. Coge un vestido para ti, uno beis, que no destaque demasiado, pero lo suficiente para alguien que es, técnicamente, de nuestra familia.

Alexis hizo una leve mueca de desagrado y oyó a una de sus hermanastras reír fuertemente, pero por no darles más satisfacción, decidió asentir con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta de la sala de música para salir cuanto antes hacia el mercado. De nuevo.

Suspiró con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Cuando volvió de nuevo al mercado, intentó pasar todo el gentío que había ahora. En el momento en el que había ido a por la comida, había sido una hora temprana y por tanto sólo había habido en el mercado una cantidad de gente justa como para pasar tranquilamente de un puesto a otro. Ahora, prácticamente no se podía ver ni un hueco por el que pasar para llegar antes al puesto de su amiga.

Con mucha paciencia y calma, Alexis decidió comenzar a abrirse camino hacia el puesto de su amiga Désirée. Ésta le vio antes siquiera de llegar al puesto y alzó las cejas, cómo preguntándose que hacía ahí de nuevo.

—Alexis... ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto vio que, por fin, Alexis llegaba hasta su puesto.

—Coger vestidos para un baile de muerte en un palacio de locos para tres malditas noches —respondió con un tono refunfuñado que hizo que su amiga soltase una carcajada.

—Me encanta cuando lo dices de esa manera —Se rio con fuerza—. Bueno, ¿cuántos quieres y de qué color?

—A ver... cuatro vestidos. Uno verde para mi madrastra, para Dianne uno amarillo, para Anastasie uno azul... y para mí... uno beis... —respondió con pesar.

—Espera... que como primero tengo que ver las medidas que tenían... menos mal que las tengo de la última vez que nos cogisteis algo... —dijo revolviendo unos papeles y mirando los vestidos—. Mira, tengo para todos excepto para ti. Beis no me queda porque todas las chicas de familia con menos dinero se los cogen porque son los más baratos... Tengo uno gris plata, por ejemplo. Por si quieres uno que no destaque demasiado. Y es de un precio económico en comparación con el resto.

—Lo que tú me digas. El caso es que no destaque y no le cueste mucho a la señora Tremaine —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, con suerte seré invisible en esos colores.

Désirée le sonrió vagamente y sacó de su repertorio varios vestidos, poniendo en las manos de Alexis los que había pedido y el que le había recomendado.

—¿Lo ves bien? —preguntó ella señalando el vestido de un color gris claro.

Alexis miró el montón de ropa en sus manos y se encogió de hombros. Los tapó con una tela que le dio su amiga y sacó unas monedas para pagar por ellos, poniéndoselo sobre la mano.

—No es como si entendiera mucho de vestidos, Désirée. ¿Vas a ir al baile, por cierto? Preferiría no andar por mi cuenta los tres días teniendo a esas tres tras de mí solo por gusto.

—Es muy probable. Es una gran oportunidad para mis padres para hacerse oír y mi próximo prometido quizá me invite a ir para introducirme a mi próximo círculo de sociedad —le dijo, encogiéndose sobre un hombro—. Si quieres sobre las diez nos vemos cerca del hall, para distinguirnos, y estamos un rato para hablar.

—Gracias, eres la mejor persona del mundo —le sonrió Alexis—. Te diría que me contaras más, sobre todo sobre tu próximo prometido, pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa y debería llevar esto lo antes posible. Nos vemos en el baile.

—No te preocupes, allí nos veremos —dijo Désirée, devolviendo la sonrisa y despidiéndose de Alexis.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Alexis se giró sobre sus talones y se fue con la nueva ropa en sus manos y se dirigió de nuevo camino abajo hacia su casa. Esta vez, al bajar, había muchas más personas y algunos chicos, unos más jóvenes que otros, le pararon dos veces para preguntarle cómo se llamaba o para quién trabajaba y otras preguntas parecidas. Y, aunque siempre respondía con amabilidad y honestidad a todo el mundo, nunca dejaba de resultarle extraña la situación. A veces se preguntaba que verían para que se entretuviesen para hablarle y por otro lado se deprimía porque no estaba siendo quién era en realidad y si bien ya se había acostumbrado, no dejaba de ser algo que el resto viesen como malo y que, por ello, se podría ser rechazado o condenado a muerte.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa, fue escaleras arriba hacia la sala de música, pero esta vez la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie, así que se imaginó que estarían en la sala de estar que estaba un poco más al fondo. Llegando al lado de la puerta de la sala de estar, llamó como pudo antes de entrar y abrió en cuanto oyó un “pasa” por parte de la señora Tremaine.

Al pasar, dejó sobre las manos de la señora Tremaine los vestidos mientras le explicaba lo del suyo. La señora Tremaine pareció tomarse su tiempo, pero debió de estar lo suficientemente conforme para dejarle ir de allí, darle su vestido de baile e indicarle sus próximas tareas del día.

Los días hasta el viernes se le hicieron horrorosos a Alexis: Tanto sus hermanastras como su madrastra se tomaron esos días las “molestias” de torturarle con toda clase de tareas, manteniéndole de un lado para otro y haciendo que haga esfuerzos duros de trabajo que harían que tuviera más tarde en sus manos callos y heridas no propias de nadie de su clase.

Para cuando llegó el viernes por la mañana, Alexis había tenido ya que desinfectarse varias heridas de piernas, brazos y manos más algún que otro arañazo a su cara creados por el gato que había en la casa y que era de la señora Tremaine. Para su suerte, hoy ya no tenía que hacer trabajos y los criados (o más bien Johanne) tenían la obligación de limpiarle, de ponerle el vestido y arreglarle para la noche. Es más, ahora mismo estaba en uno de los baños y saliendo ya mucho más decente que cuando había entrado. La verdad sea dicha, era bastante tarde. Ya había pasado la hora de mediodía y la de comer y siendo dos baños sólo en una casa, se habían tomado su tiempo en salir de ahí ya vestidas y arregladas para la cita en el palacio. Ya eran casi las cinco pasadas cuando le llamaron para que se apresurara, pues el carruaje que les iba a llevar estaba en frente de la puerta.

Alexis salió a todo correr del baño y cogiéndose el bajo del vestido con ayuda de Johanne, bajó todas las escaleras que le dejaban en el vestíbulo donde esperaban su madrastra y sus hermanastras.

Las tres le dirigieron una mirada de arriba abajo y pudo ver como ambas hermanas compartían una risa disimulada, aunque no supo decir si era de burla porque vestía de algo que no era de su sexo o si es que estaba con un aspecto que, aunque hubiera sido chica, era de risa se mirase por donde se mirase.

Decidió sacudir su cabeza sin importancia. Supuso que, de alguna manera, Johanne le habría dicho algo en el último caso y lo primero no era ninguna novedad. Bien es cierto que era la primera vez que llevaba un vestido de alta cuna por primera vez desde que había comenzado a vestirse como mujer, así que el cambio se le hacía extraño e increíblemente pesado. A diferencia de los vestidos de sirvienta, los de clases medias y altas tenían más forros, muchas decoraciones y eran muy distintos. El suyo propio que estaba llevando era de un color gris claro bastante simple, con suaves decoraciones doradas en los bordes del vestido y dibujos de ramas en todo el vestido de un color blanco que lo hacían destacar vagamente. Debajo de eso, el vestido llevaba varios forros que le daban forma... Y demasiado calor para la estación en la que se encontraban.

—Vamos —indicó la señora Tremaine, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Con rapidez, Alexis se despidió de los sirvientes de la casa y salió hacia el patio de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia las verjas donde les esperaba el carruaje que les llevaría a palacio.


	4. Chapter 4

El cochero, un hombre que no debía de tener más de 30 años, se dispuso a abrirles la puerta y ayudarles a subir. Sus dos hermanastras cogieron su mano y se subieron a dentro las primeras, con aire de soberbia, y la madre les imitó tras de ellas; Alexis cogió la mano del cochero con duda y se subió al carruaje haciendo un esfuerzo, sentándose al lado de la señora, lo más lejos que pudo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al cochero antes de que éste cerrase la puerta.

—De nada, señorita —respondió éste, cerrando con una sonrisa.

Si se había sorprendido o algo por la amabilidad, no lo mencionó ni por el camino ni cuando ya les ayudó a salir del carruaje cuando llegaron al palacio. Eran aproximadamente las nueve y Alexis observó que había más gente en el gran jardín delantero. Como no vio a su amiga Désirée por ninguna parte, decidió que no quedaba más remedio que seguir a su supuesta familia hasta la entrada del vestíbulo, donde un señor muy corpulento de la guardia estaba guiando a todos los presentes. Por lo poco que podía ver, parecían estar entrando por familias.

«Genial» pensó con alivio «Lo único bueno es que ni me mirarán, con lo poco que destaco...»

A pesar de todo, no era imbécil y sabía decir que sus dos hermanastras y la madre eran muy bellas, vestían muy bien y con mucha elegancia y eran un claro ejemplo de unas mujeres de clase alta. Para desgracia de la madre, sin embargo, sus hijas no poseían muchos talentos que destacar de ellas, ni de clase alta ni de clase baja.

Alexis, por otra parte, no sabría decir si poseía belleza. Talentos tenía dentro de ambas clases (sabía tocar el piano, pintar, cocinar, limpiar, coser...), pero lo otro... No sabría decir si lo era o no. Por lo que había experimentado, desde luego no era feo. O fea. Ya no sabía cómo referirse a sí mismo cuando llevaba eso. Suponía que ahora era chica, pero era difícil pensar eso a pesar de todo.

Cuando pasaron el gran hall iluminado perfectamente por grandes lámparas y con una decoración inigualable, se encontraron con una persona que les guio hasta una escalinata de mármol e hizo ademán de que se presentaran para anunciarlo al salón que se presentaba bajo sus pies y a sus majestades. La señora Tremaine anunció todos los nombres, añadiendo algunas cosas.

—La bella señora Agathe Tremaine, viuda de Bleuclair y de Montagne-Noire, sus dos preciosas hijas Dianne y Anastasie, y su hijastra Alexis de Montagne-Noire —recitó el señor hacia el salón.

Al mismo tiempo en su nombramiento, hicieron una reverencia y fueron bajando las escaleras seguidas por la mirada del rey y el príncipe que observaban todo desde la lejanía en unas buenas sillas. El rey parecía haber visto pasar mejores años, pero, aunque no tenía buena cara, se atisbaban rasgos de bondad y alegría que mejoraban levemente su aspecto. Por otro lado, el hijo de éste era muy apuesto; poseía los rasgos de su padre, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos de color azul en medio de una tormenta.

Centrándose en lo que había a su alrededor, decidió seguir a su familia y saludar al resto de nobles con una reverencia y hablar cortésmente cuando le preguntaban. Uno de ellos hasta le preguntó si tenía prometido (teniendo 18 habría sido lo natural) y su amabilidad le obligó a contar que no, que aún no tenía. Para su suerte, las diez llegaron y se disculpó para dirigirse al hall, para reunirse allí con su amiga y su próximo prometido.

Al llegar, vio a su amiga de inmediato. A su lado, un chico de ojos oscuros y pelo azabache que le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Désirée debió de seguir sus ojos porque enseguida sonrió.

—¡Alexis!

Se dieron un abrazo enorme y Alexis se sintió al segundo como si estuviera en casa. Cuando se separaron, su amiga hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Alexis, este es mi prometido François Renaud, Conde de Chanteur-Forêt. Conde Renaud, Alexis de Montagne-Noire —nos presentó mi amiga.

Al momento, Alexis se dio cuenta que había dudado si referirse a sí como mujer, así que había optado por la opción salvante. Sonrió con pesar.

—Un placer —dijeron ambos, aunque a destiempo.

Compartieron una risa los tres y el conde con gran gracia tomó su mano cubierta en guantes blancos y le besó con delicadeza.

—Me parece que la descripción que me ha dado mi prometida se ha quedado corta, si me permite decirlo, mademoiselle —dijo él entonces—. Es usted toda una belleza.

—Muchas gracias —dijo como pudo, enrojeciendo al minuto.

—Bueno, Alexis es una persona complicada de hacer justicia —repuso mi amiga, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, Alexis sabe poco de ti... De hecho, es la segunda vez que nos vemos después de la muerte de su padre. Me imagino que su madrastra no ha tenido mucho tiempo y ha estado con dificultades así que es comprensible.

—Oh, entonces disculpa. A tu amiga y mi ahora prometida, Désirée Chaput, le conozco desde hace menos de dos años —Se dispuso él a relatar—. Por casualidad, mis padres habían estado en la mar y cuando llegaron a puerto, lo hicieron calados pues les había pillado una marea y una tormenta espantosa. Sus padres, que llegaban de oriente con nuevas telas, les vieron ver bajar y les ofrecieron ropa nueva y una buena comida en donde se iban a hospedar. La amistad surgió enseguida y unas semanas más tarde, me presentaron a esta grandiosa chica. He de decir que soy un hombre muy afortunado.

—Es una historia muy interesante —dijo Alexis con una sonrisa—. Y agradezco a Dios que se haya presentado una persona así para tan buena amiga. Espero que le cuides bien, no quisiera que le pasase nada.

—Por supuesto, le protegeré con mi vida —anunció con una reverencia que hizo que Désirée soltase una pequeña risa.

—Está bien, está bien... Ha quedado muy claro... Tengo 15 años y os aseguro que sé manejarme muy bien sola —Les reprendió, aunque no del todo honesta.

Tanto Alexis como el conde compartieron unas risas y no mucho más tarde se les unió Désirée. Con unas nuevas sonrisas, decidieron bajar y buscar sitio en una mesa para sentarse a comer y hablar, algo que no tardaron de hacer. A pesar de las circunstancias, Alexis se sintió mucho mejor y aunque tenía que cuidar y moderar su lenguaje de vez en cuando, ya se había acostumbrado a ello y hablar con su amiga de la infancia le reconfortaba muchísimo más que cualquier compañía. Además, ambos prometidos tenían mucho que contarle y Alexis sintió un profundo interés por lo que estaban contando.

Durante el resto de hora que quedaba antes del baile, la gente se pasó el rato hablando y con gran entusiasmo. Para cuando ya quedaba poco para el baile, Désirée afirmó a su prometido que no se movería de la silla a menos que Alexis consiguiese a alguien para el baile. Alexis prácticamente se habría levantado de la silla, antes de pensar que eso sería visto como algo impropio y volvió a acomodarse. Cogió las manos de su amiga y le animó a irse con su prometido, asegurándole que estaría bien y que, si no iba nadie, ya se entretendría con algo.

—Vamos, ve. No te quedes aquí por mí —Le apremió.

Su amiga pareció dudar unos segundos antes de suspirar y coger la mano que su prometido le ofrecía.

—Volveremos enseguida, si acaso —dijo éste hacia Alexis.

Alexis sacudió la cabeza.

—Id y divertíos. Yo estaré bien —aseguró.

Los vio marcharse y Alexis soltó un gran suspiro aquejado. La verdad fuese dicha, no quería siquiera salir a bailar. La sola idea le retorcía la cabeza, aunque ya hubiese aprendido a hacerlo como una mujer. Ya sabía cómo se hacía, pero la idea de presentarlo delante de tanta gente... Se moriría de vergüenza. Simple y llanamente.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alexis distinguió a la señora Tremaine bailando con un señor de unos cuarenta años que no paraba de mirarle las joyas que llevaba en el cuello, aunque esto no parecía molestar para nada a la señora. Por otro lado, a Anastasie le vio bailar con un muchacho de los soldados reales mientras Dianne parecía sufrir la condena de estar sentada en una silla como Alexis.

De pronto, sintió una figura frente suyo y levantó la vista hacia arriba. Se trataba de un muchacho, no mucho más mayor, que le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Alexis decidió imitarle.

—Me preguntaba si la mademoiselle me concedería un baile —dijo éste con una pequeña reverencia.

—Eh... No soy mucho de bailes —admitió Alexis, a su pesar—. Y tampoco le conozco.

—Oh, cierto. Soy Albert de Moulin, hijo de burgueses, como podrás deducir —Se presentó con otra reverencia.

—Alexis de Montagne-Noire

—¿Noble? ¿Con ese vestido? —preguntó.

Alexis sintió que enrojecía al segundo.

—No me gusta destacar mucho —decidió responder, casi con un nudo de garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de gustos... Pero, creía que el señor Montagne-Noire tenía un hijo. O eso se decía.

Alexis estaba seguro de que, si ese burgués decía algo más, lágrimas empezarían a saltar de sus ojos por la vergüenza y por los recuerdos. Tuvo que tragar mucha saliva y aguantarse muchas ganas para simplemente encogerse de hombros, como si eso fuese respuesta suficiente.

El chico le observó con una ceja alzada y Alexis trató de que nada se notase a simple vista, aunque sin verse eso era muy poco probable.

De repente, oyó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y enseguida se dio cuenta que era Dianne. Por supuesto, aunque fuese bailar con un burgués, sus hermanastras tratarían de que ese baile fuese el peor de sus recuerdos y memorias.

Dianne pareció aclararse la garganta y se presentó ante el burgués, con mucho placer y una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, diciendo ser su hermanastra. El burgués, que parecía encantado de tener otra presencia noble ante sus ojos, enseguida le elogió y le dijo si quería tomar un baile, a lo que Dianne aceptó encantada.

Alexis les vio alejarse tan campantes hacia la pista de baile. Soportó durante una hora entera en la silla hasta que, simplemente, se levantó de ella e hizo ademán de alejarse hacia la parte de los jardines del rey, una parte que quedaba justo enfrente del gran salón. Una vez fuera y al aire fresco, Alexis reprimió un sollozo a punto de escaparse de sus labios e hizo un esfuerzo por caminar tan recto como pudo hacia los pequeños columpios y bancos que había en el centro del jardín y que estaban más o menos repartidos. Por supuesto, una vez llegó hasta uno de los columpios, no consiguió mantener el sollozo dentro ni mucho menos las lágrimas que se habían quedado hasta entonces en los ojos. Comenzó a dar muchos hipidos y habría sentido gran vergüenza si su padre le viese ahora mismo, pero no era capaz de parar y se sentía tan miserable en esos momentos, que no habría podido hacerlo, aunque hubiese querido. Estaba tan metido entre sus manos y con la cabeza tan agachada que no oyó que alguien había entrado hasta que notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Alexis dio un respingo al segundo.

—Disculpad, mademoiselle. Creo que me estoy inmiscuyendo en algo que no es mi problema, pero no he podido evitar sentarme a su lado al oírle sollozar —dijo su acompañante. Era, obviamente, un hombre joven.

Alexis iba a levantar su cabeza para descubrir a su acompañante, pero éste hizo ademán de mantener la cabeza de Alexis escondida donde estaba.

—Perdonad mi rudeza, pero hay más gente saliendo ahora al jardín y me parece que sería usted el hablar de toda la noche y no me parece que necesite más disgustos —dijo, antes de que Alexis pudiese replicar.

—Gracias —consiguió decir en su lugar.

Él pareció sacudirse sobre su asiento y unos minutos más tarde, hizo ademán de cogerle del brazo, indicando que ahora podían moverse. Alexis dejó llevarse por él, tratando siempre de mirar hacia el suelo hasta que empezó a ver que el césped se cambiaba por suelos de mármol y de piedra y comenzó a levantar la vista. Aunque reconoció al sitio como el palacio, no fue capaz de decir dónde se encontraba. Dirigió una mirada a su acompañante y tuvo que reprimirse para no echar un exclamo de sorpresa pues era el príncipe.

—Ma... Maje... —tartamudeó.

—No termine la frase —le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Soy Louis, ¿de acuerdo?

Alexis decidió asentir y Louis bajó la mano con un suspiro. Cogiendo de nuevo su brazo, le condujo hasta un cuarto que, en cuanto lo abrió, vio que se trataba de un enorme baño.

—Deberías limpiarte un poco la cara. Espera aquí un poco, mandaré a una sirvienta hasta aquí, ¿sí?

Alexis no tuvo tiempo de responder esta vez, pues el príncipe cerró la puerta. Con un suspiro, decidió ir hasta un balde a limpiarse la cara y una vez hecho, se miró al espejo. Sinceramente, ya no sabía con seguridad qué es lo que era. Aunque la cara fina que tenía parecía haberse quedado entre medias, el resto era obviamente masculino. Si alguien tocaba sus pechos, se daría cuenta en dos minutos que no eran más que bultos de trapos bien preparados y ya no digamos si directamente le desnudaban por completo. Se estremeció.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y vio entrar a una sirvienta de tez morena.

—Disculpad, señorita. Vengo por petición del príncipe, que ha dicho que le arreglásemos.

Alexis decidió no discutir y dejó que le llevase hasta una butaca y ni siquiera se quejó un minuto mientras ésta le maquillaba con destreza. Cuando terminó, salió de la estancia con Alexis con una gran sonrisa y le dejó en manos del príncipe, que estaba esperando fuera. Alexis tragó saliva.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió el príncipe.

—Gracias —dijo Alexis con una sonrisa, aunque se notó que aún había tristeza tras su voz.

—Debéis de estar agotada tras los acontecimientos de esta noche, pero si me lo permitís, me gustaría invitarle a un último baile —comentó este mientras bajaban la escalinata hacia el salón de nuevo.

Alexis se mordió el labio por un momento, pero cogió aire profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando bajaron, se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ambos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al segundo al notarlo. Los músicos comenzaron a hacer sonar otra pieza y tanto el príncipe como Alexis hicieron sus respectivas reverencias antes de comenzar el baile, seguidos minutos después de otras parejas que se fueron uniendo lentamente a la danza.

Aunque Alexis quiso estar pendiente de otras cosas, como ver si su amiga andaba por ahí o intentar divisar a su supuesta familia, fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar al príncipe que le sonreía con amplitud. Era difícil no dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo y pronto sintió que sus penas ya no pesaban y nada más importaba.

Para cuando terminó la pieza y todo el mundo aplaudía a los músicos, Alexis hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el príncipe.

—Gracias por el baile.

—Gracias por venir a esta fiesta —le respondió él.

Alexis sintió que volvía a sonrojarse, pero se despidió con velocidad del príncipe, quien asintió, y se marchó de la pista del baile, aunque no sin ser seguido por la mirada de mucha gente.

Mientras se hacía paso por el salón, notó un tirón en el brazo y casi se giró con temor esperando a quien encontrarse, pero no era más que su amiga Désirée quien tenía a su lado a su prometido.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Desapareces una hora y apareces con el príncipe? —preguntó su amiga, quien sonaba extremadamente preocupada.

Alexis procedió a contarle, pues, todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había marchado mientras los tres subían unas escalinatas para dirigirse a las habitaciones para descansar (aunque lo suavizó un poco para no dar pistas al prometido de su amiga sobre lo que era). Désirée se sintió al segundo culpable de no haber estado presente y François dijo que si veía a ese tipo burgués le daría una patada por sus modales con una dama como ella, pero ambos se sintieron conformes con la actuación del príncipe.

—La verdad no me sorprende; las veces que hemos cabalgado juntos se nota que posee generosidad y amabilidad —comentó François, a lo cual Alexis y su amiga sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron al piso de las habitaciones, un guardia esperaba a la entrada. François anunció el nombre de los tres, diciendo que éste compartía habitación con su hermano menor hacia el lado izquierdo, en la cuarta puerta y que ellas dos compartían otra en el lado derecho, en la octava.

—Se les enviará a alguien para que les ayude a desvestirse y cambiarse, cualquier otra cosa, estaremos a sus servicios.

—Gracias —dijo François y se giró hacia ellas—. Mademoiselles, que paséis una buena noche.

—Igualmente —dijeron.

Cuando ya cada uno se fue por su camino y ya estaban lejos del guardia, Alexis prácticamente cogió del brazo a su amiga con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Désirée... Criadas... Desvestirnos... Misma habitación... —dijo entre trozos.

Désirée debió de darse cuenta del problema pues por un momento su cara cogió color, pero al segundo se encontraba pálida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó su amiga.

—No lo sé —supuso Alexis—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que... me ayudes a desvestirme... pero...

Alexis no terminó la frase. Era obvio y todo el mundo sabía que estaba mal visto que dos personas de distinto sexo compartiesen habitación y ya ni hablar de que se vieran desnudos. Sin boda, ninguna de las dos cosas se cumplían. Y a veces ni eso.

Como con temor, entraron en la habitación. Pero, de pronto, Désirée cerró la puerta de un portazo y se puso tras Alexis.

—¡¿Qué haces, estás loca?! —casi chilló.

—No chilles, cualquiera diría que te voy a matar. Voy a desvestirte —dijo ésta como si fuera de lo más obvio—. Antes que nada, soy tu mejor amiga y voy a protegerte, no importa qué. Las normas sociales tendrán que esperar. Mi amistad contigo va primero.

Si Alexis tenía que decir algo habría sido en vano, pues Désirée ya estaba desatando las primeras partes del vestido y ya estaba comenzando a quitarlo. Alexis se habría sonrojado, pero no había mucho tiempo así que ayudó a su amiga hasta que se quedó con el jubón, los bultos de los supuestos pechos ahora más notables. Désirée sintió que enrojecía por completo, aunque fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta y la cara de una sirvienta.

—Muy buenas noches. Veo que una de las señoritas ya se ha desvestido —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Sí... es que estaba muy acalorada la pobre ya —dijo Désirée, tratando de disimular sus colores.

—Me parece que eso es algo mutuo ya —sonrió esta—. ¿Le ayudo?

Désirée asintió y se dejó ayudar por la sirvienta. Cuando ésta acabó, guardó los vestidos de ambas y salió por fin de la habitación. Alexis se relajó al segundo para después acordarse de que estaba con su amiga en la misma habitación y meterse en la cama de un salto.

—Bu-buenas noches —dijo.

—Buenas noches —oyó que le respondía.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Alexis se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero los pensamientos de lo que había pasado durante la noche más el hecho de que estaba compartiendo habitación con su mejor amiga, no le ayudaban en nada a dormir.

Tuvo la tentación, después de un tiempo pasado, de preguntar a su amiga si estaba despierta, pero terminó no diciendo nada.

Durante un momento de la noche, cerró los párpados y cuando los abrió de nuevo, la luz de la mañana estaba comenzando a entrar por las ventanas y alguien se encontraba allí. La misma sirvienta de anoche. Casi se sobresaltó.

—Oh, no quería despertarle, señorita. Disculpadme. Sólo venía a dejar los vestidos para la mañana para que estén más cómodas —le comentó en susurros.

—No pasa nada, gracias —dijo Alexis.

Enseguida se acordó que en su caso, no había metido ropa de cambio y dudaba que la señora Tremaine hubiera hecho el favor de meter uno...

Se asomó para comprobar los vestidos, manteniendo contra su pecho las sábanas de la cama. Frente a las camas, vio el de su amiga de color naranja pastel con vistosas flores rosas y en frente de la suya, vio otro vestido, demasiado bonito, de un tono azul claro decorado con pequeñas flores blancas.

—Oh, sí. Conseguimos ayer a la noche hablar con la señora Tremaine por lo de su vestido y nos contó que se había equivocado de bulto y había traído uno de sirvienta en vez del de usted —comentó al ver su cara—. Dijo que, como no quería causar molestias, con unas decoraciones podría pasar como un vestido de clase media al menos y que como usted no debía de gustarle llamar mucho la atención... Pero el príncipe andaba cerca y se negó, dijo que le proporcionaría uno de acuerdo a sus preferencias así que... Sentimos las molestias.

—No. Yo soy quien lo siente —sacudió Alexis la cabeza—. Dígale al príncipe que es muy generoso y que se lo agradezco de corazón. Esto es algo que tendría que haber mirado yo también, así que me disculpo profundamente por todas las molestias.

—Le mandaré el mensaje —sonrió ella—. Volveré enseguida para prepararles para el desayuno, entonces.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Alexis casi suspiró de alegría al verle salir.

De un salto, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse los bultos que formaban sus pechos y a esconder entre sus dos capas finas de ropa interior el bulto que tenía abajo. Eso era lo más problemático, al fin y al cabo.

Un poco más arreglado, fue a sacudir a su amiga con cuidado. Ésta se sobresaltó un poco hasta que vio quién era y suspiró un poco, con alivio. Le dirigió a Alexis una mirada interrogante.

—Buenos días, Désirée. Eh, necesito que me ayudes con la parte de dentro del vestido —saludó Alexis, como pudo—. Por favor.

—Dame un segundo —dijo ella incorporándose y estirándose de la cama.

Cuando salió de la cama, cogió el forro del vestido y comenzó a ponérselo a Alexis con cuidado, de modo que ahora parecía más chica que hacía unos minutos. Después, Désirée se apartó un poco y cogió el forro de su propio vestido y se puso y arregló sin problemas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Alexis con asombro.

—No tiene mucha pérdida —repuso ella.

Y comenzó a explicarle a Alexis cómo debía ponerse un forro de un vestido de ese tipo. Para cuando volvió la sirvienta, Désirée ya había acabado de explicarle y Alexis ya lo había comprendido.

La sirvienta les saludó con cortesía y comenzó a ponerles los dos vestidos que tenían a los pies de la cama. Alexis tenía la certeza que estaba pasando más vergüenza que su propia amiga y muchas veces tuvo que mantener la vista al frente en la ventana mientras la sirvienta hacía su trabajo. Cuando terminó, Alexis hizo un esfuerzo por respirar como pudo y enseguida cogió el abanico que se le ofrecía. Viendo lo difícil que era respirar con ese corsé, se preguntó cómo hacían las mujeres para sobrevivir así todo el día. Echando un reojo a su amiga, vio que ella había cogido su abanico en mano, pero aún no le había dado uso.

—Por favor, hagan el favor de seguirme. Les guiaré hasta el gran comedor donde van a desayunar.

Saliendo de la habitación, la sirvienta les guio por el corredor de anoche y bajaron unas escaleras. Sin embargo, enseguida cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron hacia más adentro del palacio, siguiendo un largo pasillo decorado sólo con pinturas de grandes batallas, del rey y del príncipe, y dibujos con los escudos de armas de la familia real.

Fueron a parar a un grandísimo salón, donde unas pocas personas ya se encontraban allí desayunando. Por desgracia (y en parte por suerte) para Alexis, su destino le había puesto junto a su familia así que tuvo que despedirse de su amiga, quien siguió a la criada hasta unas mesas más alejadas donde vagamente distinguió los padres de la chica.

«Casi mejor así. Pero... ¿Qué dirán mi madrastra y hermanastras de lo de anoche? Seguro que me vieron bailar con él... ¿Se reirán o me reñirán?»

Parecía ser que sus hermanastras parecían estar debatiéndose entre esas dos opciones, como si no supieran muy bien que decirle... Pero, la señora Tremaine... Oh, ella... En cuanto llegó, le dedicó una sonrisa con sorna.

—De verdad que nunca ha sido tan fácil poner la soga al cuello de alguien como en esta ocasión. Casi debería agradecerlo. Si el príncipe te mete entre las posibles elegidas (y recemos porque no tenga tan mal gusto), tu posible desenlace será la muerte, Alexis. No sé si recuerdas que vives con nuestros ropajes, pero no eres como nosotras.

Al instante, Alexis se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, enrojeciendo al minuto. Era verdad. Un paso en falso y si descubrían lo que era... Sería persona muerta. No había más.

Tragó saliva. Tenía que seguir en su círculo, mantenerse cómo estaba. Bien sabía que la casa que le esperaba en tres días no era un destino que le entusiasmase, pero desde luego se veía más apacible y más benigno que su propia sentencia a muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> &&& Os debo a los pocos que seguís esta historia una pequeña disculpa, pero admito que he estado centrada en mis otros proyectos al igual que con mis estudios, así que casi no he tenido tiempo de pensar en esta historia. Tengo todavía que avanzarla porque me he quedado algo estancada, así que cualquier sugerencia o idea, se agradece ^^" Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y saludos a todos :) &&&


End file.
